Faestus Ephrael
Background Faestus was born on Lathe secundus, and though he never knew his parents(the admech find this more eficcient) he had a brother called Flavion. And while his brother found great solace in the teachings of the Omnissiah, Faestus cared little for it, or the Emperor. He also found the teachings of the mechanicus overly dogmated and disadvantageous when it came to creation. He tried to convince his brother to join him in seeking knowledge outside the boundaries of the admech, even going so far as to poisoning his Brother's studies with heretekial knowledge of Malygris. Seeing his Brother corrupt, Flavion joined the Inquisition and used their influence to condemn Faestus to work in the mines, far from the forges. To better his work in the mines he was outfitted with a mining helot and while he toiled, luck smiled down upon him as he discovered, deep in the mines, parts of a "holy" STC. So valued are they in the admech that the mere discovery of spare parts for one propelled Faestus from the mines and into the role of a Magos. Seeing his opportunity the soon to be heretek gathered as many powerful items he could from the admech(dragon scales, cerebral implants, omnissian axe, all considered relics) and rather than risk being again thrown into the mines, he then left the lathes behind, after leaving some particularily cruel creations to wreak havoc upon the other Magos for daring to stand between him and the wonders of creation. Pride: Craftsmanship Disgrace: Hubris Motivation: Innovation Characteristics Skills Skills: Common Lore(Int): Scholastic Lore(Int): misc. Adeptus Arbites Astromancy Logic(Int) Adeptus Astra telepathica Beasts Tech-use+10(Int) AdeptusMechanicus+0 Bureucracy Dodge(Ag) Administratum Chymistry+0 Flore(archeotech)(Int) Ecclesiarchy Cryptology Linguistics(Low Gothic)(Int) Imperial Creed Heraldry Trade(shipwright)(Int) Imperial Guard Imperial Warrants Imperial Navy Imperial Creed Imperium Judgement Jericho reach Legend Koronus expanse Navis Nobilite Screaming Vortex+0 Numerology Tech+0 Occult War+0 Philosophy Tactica Imperialis Common Lore(Int): Scholastic Lore(Int): misc. Adeptus Arbites Astromancy Logic(Int) Adeptus Astra telepathica Beasts Tech-use+10(Int) AdeptusMechanicus+0 Bureucracy Dodge(Ag) Administratum Chymistry+0 Flore(archeotech)(Int) Ecclesiarchy Cryptology Linguistics(Low Gothic)(Int) Imperial Creed Heraldry Trade(shipwright)(Int) Imperial Guard Imperial Warrants Imperial Navy Imperial Creed Imperium Judgement Jericho reach Legend Koronus expanse Navis Nobilite Screaming Vortex+0 Numerology Tech+0 Occult War+0 Philosophy Tactica Imperialis Medicae commerce flore(admech) Talents Die Hard, Technical knock, Weapon Training(Las, Primary, Shock, Plasma), Mechandrite training(weapon), Meditation, armor monger, Lesser minion of chaos, Enemy(admech), Binary chatter, weapon tech(one round per combat weapon gets +IB to Dam and Pen), combat formation, maglev transcendance, Foresight, unshakeable will, subverse programming(may command machines with Int of 20 or less tech-use vs wp), vile intrusion(+20 to tech-use and security to intrude if can connect physically) Gear unholy unguents, combitool, dataslate, Ballistic mechandrite with laspistol, Maglev Coils, :Cybernetics: Good quality cerebral implants, Mining Helot Augmetics Weapons Weapons: Omnissiahan Axe with flickering power unit, Best quality Las carbine, Mechandrite mounte Breacher, BM-Laspistol, Long Las(Fire selector,reddot), Custom Plasma gun(reddot): The Star's Blaze Omnisian Axe Melee Dam2d10+5 E Pen6 Broken Power Field, Unwieldy 7kg Omnisian Axe Melee Dam2d10 R Pen0 Broken Power Field, Unwieldy 7kg Long-Las Basic 150m S/-/- Dam1d10+3 Pen1 Clip40/40 Rld:Full Accurate, reliable, Felling(4) 4.5kg Breacher Exotic — Dam1d10+5 R Pen4 Special, Tearing, Unwieldy 18kg Laspistol Pistol 30m S/2/- 1d10+2E pen0 clip 30 Rld:half Reliable 1.5kg Las Carbine Basic 75m S/2/- 1d10+3E Pen0 clip 60 Rld:half Reliable 2.5kg Neural whip Mellee 3m 1d10+1 Pen0 Flexible shocking 4kg Plasma gun '''basic 90m S/2/- 1d10+8E pen10 clip20/20, Rld5Full Maximal, overheats 18kg reddot sight : Maximal 100m S/2/- 2d10+8E Pen12 clipuseage+2 overheats, recharge Armor '''Dragon Scales 8 AP All, Wt20, +10 Strength includes photo-visor and respirator Status Wounds: 12 Infamy points: 50 Alignment: Unaligned Traits: Mechanicus Implants, Quick and the dead Gifts of the Gods Illusion of normality The character looks like a normal human, and not at all like a mutation ridden spawn of chaos. Can be seen through with psyniscience. Infernal Will The character is immune to Fear. However, if he fails any skill tests with 4 or more degrees, he must roll on the shock table. Experience Points & Advancements Advancements: U-Security(200), T-Infused knowledge(750), N-medicae(200), U-weapon tech(250), T-combat formation(250), U-intellgince1 (250), U-maglev transcendence500, U-commerce 200, T-Flore Admech(200), N-unshakeeable will(500), T-foresight(500)